<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I See The Look In Your Eye (And I'm Biting My Tongue) by jikarico</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463630">I See The Look In Your Eye (And I'm Biting My Tongue)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jikarico/pseuds/jikarico'>jikarico</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>7-11s, Amity Blight Has a Crush on Luz Noceda, Amity Blight is a Mess, Amity wears Luz's jacket gays, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight, Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Beta Lumity, Bruises, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Slushies, Swearing, Tenderness, The Owl House Beta Concept Art, Wait.., beta amity, beta luz, cuz they're children, even tho i live in the uk, i did it for u, i think thats it, just a peck tho, soft, thats it, this took like 3 days to write ahaha, u read that right, uh, very light, what else...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jikarico/pseuds/jikarico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I heard somewhere online that an icy drink will help bruises," Luz places the bag on the ground and throws the lid of the cup behind her. "So I wanted to test it,"</p><p>Amity looks at her blankly. "On me."</p><p>"Yep." Luz takes a small sip from the cup.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>569</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I See The Look In Your Eye (And I'm Biting My Tongue)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'll be updating Your Drug Is a Heart Breaker soon, just to let you know! Anyway, hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Amity pushes Luz away, letting her fall to the ground. They're both breathing heavy, out of energy from their half an hour fight. Bruised and a little bloody, they call off their skirmish. And Amity, seeming to out of her head, reaches out a hand to help Luz up.</p><p> </p><p>Luz raises an eyebrow but grabs Amity's hand anyway. Weakly, she pulls her up. Luz looks down, seeing just how bruised Amity's knuckles are. Without thinking, she brushes her thumb over the purple skin.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn Blight," She says with surprise in her voice. Amity looks down at their entwined hands. "How hard did you hit me?" As her cheeks turn pink, the shorter girl snatches her hand away from Luz. Glaring at the spoiled skin on Luz's jaw and exposed forearms, she sighs.</p><p> </p><p>"Hopefully not too hard," She says, just loud enough for Luz to hear. "Wouldn't want to damage your perfect skin, now would we?" She lets out a shaky snarl when Luz grabs her hands again. The Latina gives a small '<em>sorry</em>' when Amity gives a pained hiss. She inspects the skin a little closer, pulling up to her face slowly. Amity's pink cheeks threaten to become redder with every second.</p><p> </p><p>Luz suddenly drops her hand and jogs over to her car. She pulls out her keys and opens it, reaching in she grabs her wallet and a small plastic bag, she puts both in her pockets. She turns to Amity.</p><p> </p><p>"Stay here," She throws her keys to her. "And please don't run away. I'm trying to help you. Okay?" Luz says with a small tilt of her head. And as she catches the keys with her weak fingers, Amity can't help but agree due to her sincerity in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine," Fiddling with the keys, she looks up at Luz. "But hurry up, alright? It's cold out here." With a roll of her eyes, Luz walks over to her. Amity was about to ask why when a jacket gets thrown over her shoulders. Amity's senses were immediately filled with everything Luz. It felt like a sensory overload. And seeing Luz's nicely defined shoulders was a plus, also. Amity feels Luz pull her hair to rest over the jacket, instead of underneath it.</p><p> </p><p>"There, now you'll stop complaining," After tightening the jacket on Amity shoulders, Luz starts to walk away. "I expect to have that back, you know. Don't get too comfortable with it."<em> Too late...</em></p><p> </p><p>"I won't,"<em> Liar</em>. "Just be quick. Or else."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Anything</em> for<em> you, </em>Amity." Luz replies in a fake, loving tone. It fills Amity's heart with a feeling that she knew a bit too well. With a wink, Luz starts to run up the street.</p><p> </p><p>This was not how their fights usually end. Most times, they leave with a quip at each other, then they walk away. Only sometimes do they patch the other up. Why Luz doesn't use her healing glyphs, Amity doesn't know.</p><p> </p><p>Opening the car door, Amity sets herself in the passenger's seat. The chair itself wasn't the comfiest, but it was better than the cold wind outside. The mere thought of it caused Amity to pull the jacket closer to her. She quickly put her arms through the sleeves, providing her even more warmth. The jacket's a bit bigger than her, but Amity doesn't mind. If anything, she likes it. She pulls the collar closer to her face, taking in the familiar smell of Luz's cologne. She lets out a content sigh. All the other feelings dissipate within a second, even the pain in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>It was almost scary just how intoxicating Luz is. Her scent, her voice even her dumb face is enough for Amity to drop everything. She wants to hate it, to deny it; but she can't.</p><p> </p><p>Amity has known about the odd sensations growing in her chest whenever she and Luz hang out. It keeps growing bigger and bigger, so much so Amity's heart feels like it's going to burst open at the seams. This feeling had only started building itself a couple weeks ago, but it feels like Amity's had it for years. It wasn't painful per se, just uncomfortable to deal with.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes pass and Luz still isn't back. And while she won't admit it out loud, Amity's getting worried.</p><p> </p><p><em> Where is she? It's been too long. Did she ditch me? No, she wouldn't. I have her car, keys </em>and<em> jacket, after all. So, where is she? I swear if she got jumped on, I'm going to snap someone's neck- </em></p><p> </p><p>Amity's rant gets cut short from a rapid tapping on the window. Turning to the noise, she sees the cause of her worry. Amity rolls down the window.</p><p> </p><p>"Where the hell have you been?" She snaps, hiding her concern with anger. "It's been like- 20 minutes. It thought you got jumped." Luz looks at her apologetically.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'm sorry, alright?" Hearing her voice again calms Amity in a way she can't help but hate. "I didn't know how far the 7-11 was."</p><p> </p><p>"Why'd you go there?" Amity hops out the car. She looks down to see Luz has a plastic bag full of stuff, and a... half-drunk slushie? "Why do you have that?" She points at the frozen drink. She leans on the car, already hissing at the loss of protection it gave from the wind. Subconsciously, she pulls the jacket closer to her body.</p><p> </p><p>"I heard somewhere online that an icy drink will help bruises," Luz places the bag on the ground and throws the lid of the cup behind her. "So I wanted to test it,"</p><p> </p><p>Amity looks at her blankly. "On me."</p><p> </p><p>"Yep." Luz takes a small sip from the cup, the top of her lip gets covered in blue before she licks it away. Amity glances there for a split second before making eye contact with Luz again.</p><p> </p><p>They stare at each other for a second. Until pain in Amity's knuckles comes back in full force, forcing her to focus on that instead. With a sigh, Amity gives in.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Fine</em>," Luz gives a big smile that does  <em> things </em> to Amity's heart. "But you owe me. Got it?" The Latina nods, making a humming noise.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course. Who am I to deny you, princess?" The term slips out of Luz's mouth, it sounded so fitting, so <em> perfect </em> when Luz calls Amity that. "Now, gimme your hand." She makes a grabby motion with her fingers. Amity, once more, gives in. Luz's hand instantly warms Amity's when she grabs it.</p><p> </p><p>"It's gonna be cold. So like- prepare yourself." The warnings nice, but is useless overall. Her entire hand is sunken into a cold, wet cup. Amity would throw it aside if it didn't help the pain in her knuckles lessen. She holds it with her other hand, letting Luz bend down to put her bag in her car.</p><p> </p><p>"Why didn't you just buy ice?" Amity asks. Luz stands up, opening her car door, she throws the bag in on the back seat.</p><p> </p><p>"Because there was none. But I saw a slushie machine, so I used that instead." Luz replies with a small shrug, closing the door. She leans her forearms on the window, her forehead rests on it.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course," Amity mutters under her breath. She looks behind her, to the car. "What's in the bag?"</p><p> </p><p>"Medical stuff," She says. "Stuff like bandages and painkillers."</p><p> </p><p>Amity thinks for a second. "Isn't your mom a doctor? Why can't she patch you up?" Luz freezes for a second, before turning to the green-haired witch.</p><p> </p><p>"She doesn't really know that this-" She gestures between them. "-Happens. I usually just hide my bruises until their not visible." She shifts on her feet, peering down.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Amity says. "Sorry for bringing it up. I didn't know." Her genuine tone surprises both of them. She lets out a fake cough into her elbow, turning her head to the side quickly. She could've sworn that Luz's cheeks get a bit redder when she said that. Amity knows that hers have.</p><p> </p><p>"A-anyway," Luz, thankfully, tries to change the subject. "Your hand. How does it feel?" <em>Oh, right. Her hand. </em>Amity slowly lifts her hand out of its cold prison. The broken skin looks a bit healthier than it did before.</p><p> </p><p>"Ooo. It<em> does </em>work," Luz says, leaning closer. Her fingers run tenderly over her knuckles. "Put your other hand in." Amity, for once, does as she's told. But she takes a second to appreciate the feeling of Luz's thumb on her hand.</p><p> </p><p>A sudden gust of wind causes Luz to shiver. She looks over at Amity, seeing she's almost unaffected by the crisp air.<em> Well, Amity is wearing my jacket, after all, </em>Luz remembers, before her eyes widen.<em>Oh, fuck- she's wearing my jacket.</em></p><p> </p><p>Trying not to be obvious, Luz sneaks a glance at Amity. The sleeves reach just passed her elbow, where, for Luz, it would be just above. With this, Luz sees that her jacket is slightly larger than Amity, covering her small frame flawlessly. Luz's glaze keeps going up, blatantly checking her out. Her eyes hover over Amity's collarbone for a second too long, catching Luz's mind by the way the collar fits nicely around it. She stares at Amity's sharp jaw for a moment. Her eyes keep trailing up until a pair of yellow, cat-like eyes locked on to hers.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you looking at?" She lightly snarls at Luz. She usually doesn't like being stared at, but she can make an exception for Luz. And because Luz was checking out, Amity might short-circuit if she doesn't do anything.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing, nothing," Another gust of wind gets their attention. "Wanna jump in the car?" Amity nods. Luz reaches over to open the door for her.</p><p> </p><p>"Such a gentlewoman, aren't you?" The Blight says to Luz.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, <em>always</em>." She responds back. Amity steps in, her hand still in the cup, and Luz closes the door. She walks around to the driver's side and gets in. She sticks the keys in the ignition and cranks the heat up to max. Luz falls back in her seat with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "It's so fuckin' cold," </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> "Agreed," </em>Luz proceeds to up the heating up to max.</p><p> </p><p>A couple minutes pass without a word being said between them. It's almost blissful, for once. No insults, no punches. Just the noise of the car and their quiet breathing.</p><p> </p><p>Luz looks over to Amity, who has taken her hand out of the drink. One of her hands has already dried, leaving it sticky. The other is covered in blue liquid and small bits of ice. Amity has to keep moving her hand to make sure it doesn't drip on her. Luz sighs, leaning forward; resting her forearms on her thighs.</p><p> </p><p>"Give me your hand," She holds her own out. Amity looks at her with a puzzled expression on her face. Just as she opens her mouth, Luz shushes her. "Just give me your hand, alright?"</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, Amity outstretched her hand. She was looking out the window, hoping not to make eye contact with Luz. She hears Luz tumble around with the storage components until it stops after a few seconds. Amity's hand, still hovering in one place, suddenly gets swarmed with a warmth that takes her by surprise. Looking at the reflection in the window, Amity could see Luz holding her hand gently. Before a wet, slightly bumpy thing touched her hand.</p><p> </p><p>With her ears pushed down, she snaps her head to Luz. Glancing down, Amity's sees Luz holding a<em>  cloth, </em> of all things. She raises an eyebrow before speaking.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I ask why?" Luz thinks for a second, then she shakes her head.</p><p> </p><p>"No," The cloth starts to slightly rub on her skin, rubbing the ice, water and the stickiness away with light pressure. "But if you want me to stop touching you, tell me, alright?" The last part is said softly as Luz's grip on Amity's hand loosens slightly, but the feeling is still there. Without Amity saying 'no', Luz continues. Meanwhile, the witch was on the verge of<em> melting. </em>The soft look in Luz's eyes, the gentle touch of her warm hands holding her cold ones- it almost felt overwhelming, but in the best way possible.</p><p> </p><p>Unknowingly, Amity uses her free hand to pull on the collar of Luz's jacket- something that Luz doesn't miss seeing from the corner of her eye. With a smile and a silent chuckle, she continues to knead Amity's almost delicate, yet worn-out fingers. Amity glares at her through the window reflection.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you laughing at?" Luz's head goes up slightly, but she doesn't move her eyes from Amity's hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, nothing," An innocent smirk grows on Luz's face. Amity almost slaps her. But she doesn't, and the two sit in silence once more.</p><p> </p><p>After a few more dabs of the cloth, Luz sets it down. Inspecting Amity's hand, she sees that the bruises have healed much faster than expected. Which means Amity has no reason to stay anymore. Luz grows oddly troubled at the thought. But she pushes it aside, trying to focus on something else. She looks back at her hand holding Amity's own tightly. Staring at the cold hand, Luz starts to lean forward. And suddenly, her lips peck at Amity's knuckles. It takes a few more for Amity to notice.</p><p> </p><p>She snaps her head towards Luz, a squeak of confusion on her lips. But any noises Amity was about to make were instantly killed.</p><p> </p><p>Luz's eyes weren't looking at hers, but it didn't matter at the moment. All that mattered was the soft, tender look Luz had on her face. She starts to kiss up Amity's hand, her palm, the tips of her fingers. She grabs the back of Amity's hand, then she pushes it against her warm cheek. Luz slowly nuzzles into it.</p><p> </p><p>This whole time Amity's getting closer and closer to straight-up dying, seeing Luz do this with no warning is causing these weird feelings to grow even more prominent in Amity's chest. A soft kiss is placed on Amity's pulse area on her wrist, making her heart jump higher than before. She lets out a shaky exhale.</p><p> </p><p>Due to the noise, Luz looks up. She sees Amity's bright red face and realises the position she just put her- (friend? After<em> that</em>?), <em>frenemy </em>through. Luz turns red also.</p><p> </p><p>"Uuh. I um, I didn't mean to... that was... uh," Luz releases a flurry of words in a flustered mess. "I... that was unintentional. I-<em>I think</em>." She pulls the hand away from her face. Amity bites back a whimper at the loss of heat on her palm, yet Luz still holds it tightly. Her thumb brushes over Amity's cold knuckles in an annoyingly calming way.</p><p> </p><p>"You<em> think</em>?" Amity's almost surprised she said that without squeaking. <em>God, that would've been so embarrassing. </em></p><p> </p><p>"Yeah..." The two sit staring at each other, faces red, for a minute or two before Luz asks a question.</p><p> </p><p>"Say, um. Amity?" The person in question ears twitches slightly at the mention of her name. Luz takes a mental note of how cute it is. "Why didn't you push me away? You normally do when someone's touching you, so why didn't you?" Amity looks down, and her clean hand reaches up to smooth down her unruly hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I guess..." She takes in a deep breath.<em> Now or never, Blight. </em>"I guess I was... enjoying it - to an extent." Glancing up, she makes eye contact with her companion, whos confused face is turning more flustered and red with every second.</p><p> </p><p><em> "Oh. </em> I see," A nervous sigh leaves Luz's mouth. And Amity can't decide if she's heartbroken or not, the Latina's answer wasn't the clearest, after all. A few seconds pass, then Luz speaks up.</p><p> </p><p>"If you were... <em>enjoying</em> it," Amity fights back a shiver in her body at the words. "Then, can I continue?" Luz whispers the last part quietly, almost inaudibly. Forcing herself not to nod excessively, Amity replies just as silently.</p><p> </p><p>"... You may." With that, Luz continues where she left off. But not without leaving some pecks on Amity's fingertips. Luz brings the hand up to her cheek once more and rests her cheek on it. Amity brushes her thumb over the skin there slowly, savouring this small moment of peace between them.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Almost an hour has passed since their fight, the sun only just starting to set. Amity's attention leaves Luz for a single second just to look at it- then her focus is fixed on her once more.</p><p> </p><p>The girl in question has fallen asleep. She has Amity's hand in a vice grip, cuddling up to it. Despite Amity's arm starting to ache from being outstretched for so long, she can't concentrate on anything else other than Luz's soft sleeping face and her gentle breathing.</p><p> </p><p>Even though she knows it'll hurt her in the end, Amity has accepted that she has an...<em> infatuation </em>with Luz. After Amity realised the amount of trust Luz has in her -  <em> enough to sleep in front of her! </em>  - those sensations started to mingle in Amity's heart and head. Those emotions began to clash with Amity's common sense, telling her that:  <em> she has no need for a human in her life; what could she give to a Blight; </em>and <em>if you leave her now, it'll hurt less in the future. </em></p><p> </p><p>Amity chose to ignore those words. She wasn't going to be a Blight forever, not if she has a say in it.</p><p> </p><p>Ditching Boscha, reconnecting with Willow, finding all these people that she never would found alone- was all because of Luz. And Amity couldn't be more thankful for her in her life. She's spent the last hour or so figuring out how she could repay her. And when she thought of how; it felt too insignificant, too centred on Amity for it to be for Luz. It was selfish.</p><p> </p><p>Just a kiss. Only a <em>peck </em>on Luz's lips is enough for Amity to have an infinite feeling of euphoria in her body. But she can't have it, and she knows this.</p><p> </p><p>But it's good to dream, isn't it?</p><p> </p><p>Amity could do it right now if she wanted to. From the few times that Luz has slept in the same room as her, Amity knows Luz is a heavy sleeper. It wouldn't hurt anyone, right? Yeah. It'll be fine.</p><p> </p><p>Amity leans forward until her face is in front of Luz's. She tilts her head slightly, trying to get a suitable angle. She hesitates for a second, her insecurities kicking in. With a small shake of her head, Amity throws those thoughts away. She rests her other hand on Luz's cheek.</p><p> </p><p>She shifts closer, her breathing surprisingly even.</p><p> </p><p>She closes her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>And their lips touch peacefully. There are no fireworks, no feeling of contentment, nothing in the cheesy romance novels Amity (totally doesn't) read were present.</p><p> </p><p>It lasts for a single second, but it felt like a lifetime. It felt soft, smooth despite Luz's chapped lips. But as Amity leans away, a hand grabs her jacket collar. Panicked, she looks up at Luz, who is wide awake. Amity sucks in a sharp breath.</p><p> </p><p>"Luz! You're up... how...uh..." She voice almost crumbles into pieces. She sighs in defeat. No point hiding it. "Look, Luz. I didn't... <em>fuck</em>... mean to do that- really, I-I didn't-" All protest was cut off with a pair of lips crashing into hers. It takes a second for Amity to kiss back. She barely feels her body being set on Luz's lap until she opens her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>It's even more blissful than the last, but it doesn't last. Luz pulls away, and just as Amity goes to speak, a finger gets placed on her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"We can talk about this tomorrow, okay?" Amity nods and looks down, her face red. The finger moves from her lips to her chin, lifting it up slowly. <em>"Adorable." </em>Luz's other hand is wrapped around Amity's waist securely, holding her tight.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow, Amity's face gets redder. "Shut." Another peck on her lips has Amity be quiet instead. Luz laughs.</p><p> </p><p>"If I had known it was that easy to make you speechless; I would've done it ages ago." Amity makes a grumbling noise in response. She leans forward, her head resting on Luz's shoulder. This reminds Amity of something.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Luz," She gets a 'hmm?'. "Do you want your jacket back?" She feels Luz look up slightly. Then she shakes her head.</p><p> </p><p>"Not now," Amity's ears perk up a bit. "You look nice in it." Luz's hand pats the back of her head, her fingers gently stroking Amity's wild hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine. I'll keep it then," Amity mumbles into Luz's shoulder, trying her absolute hardest not to purr due to Luz's soft movements. "It's mine now,"</p><p> </p><p>A huff of laughter comes out of Luz's mouth. "Sure, Am." Her hand sneaks behind Amity's ear and start to scratch it slowly. "Whatever you say." Amity gives up on hiding her purr and gives in.</p><p> </p><p>There was a feeling that Amity's been holding in for longer than just today. It was a strange feeling; it let her emotions control her- instead of her common sense. It felt beautiful to let the thoughts she been oppressing to open. To be free. It's been so long since Amity can express herself. And if Luz is the only person who sees her do so, that's alright. Luz won't rush her, she never does.</p><p> </p><p>Amity lets out a pleased purr in Luz's shoulder. A kiss pressed on the side of her head, and Amity realises just how touch starved she is. It was frustrating to her that she's only just learning the feeling of being loved by someone other than her siblings.</p><p> </p><p>But it felt good. So good- too good to be true.</p><p> </p><p>Amity thinks things are starting to get better, for once. And she couldn't be happier.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! If I've made a mistake anywhere, please tell me. Writing tips would be nice too!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>